Sick days and sundays
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy gets sick, luckily he's got friends and brothers there to support him.
1. Chapter 1 sunday

**Forbidden by society **

**By: Kylelover101 **

**Hello! Everyone! This is my first outsiders fanfic, (treat me nicely) I've written more stories on South Park then I do any other story. But I do love the outsiders and I was thinking, I could give this a try. Please, this is my first outsiders story, I am FRAGILE. I BREAK EAISLY!**

**Hope u all like!  
>:)<strong>

**Rating: T (for strong language coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Sunday-fever <strong>

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Ponyboy Curtis was as active as any other boy his age, he liked to play football with friends, he liked to run around town causing mishief, he liked to do push-ups and sit-ups, but most of all he loved to run. Ponyboy was the fasted runner there was, (well, maybe not the fastes runner in the wrold, but faster then his older brother's Darry and Sodapop)

But everyone must get sick now and then, and thats what happened late Sunday night. Ponyboy was feeling a little warm, but it didn't bother him. Not at first...

**Ponyboy's POV**

"God, is it hot in herre, or is it just me?" I asked, removing my sweatshirt and putting on a t-shirt. I was in the living room with Sodapop, Sodapop cocked and eyebrow at me.  
>"Pony, it's fifty-degrees in here...you can't be hot, unless you were running around the house all day, which you wern't" Soda said.<p>

"Yeah...It must be me..." I said, we went back to watching TV.  
>"Soda..." I asked.<br>"Hm? what baby? something wrong?"  
>"no, I just have a question..."<br>"use a condom..." Soda said stright-faced.  
>"not that...do you wonder...that maybe...they will create...I don't know, movies that you wear special glasses and when you look at the screan...it looks like the charactors are right in front of you?" I asked.<p>

"no." Soda said. "not possable.

"oh..."  
>"good idea though..." Soda smiled, and patted me on the head. I smiled back, but Soda's smile turned to a frown, "Pony...hold on" Soda felt my forehead then both my cheeks.<br>"PONYBOY! YOU'RE HOTTER THEN HELL!"

"is that a complament...or a fact?" I joked around.  
>"Pony...let me take your temp."<p>

I let Soda take my tempature. When he took the thin long stick shaped thermometer out of my mouth he gasped.  
>"Ponyboy!" he said. "you are a hundrad degrees!"<br>I wasn't so shocked. "probaably just a slight fever, everyone's getting it..." I said.  
>"whats goin' on?" My older brother Darry came in the room, he was finished "working out". (really, he just goes in the back yard, does some pull ups on the metal bar by the garage, and lifts cinder blocks all day)<p>

"Ponyboy has a fe-e-e-e-ver-r-r-r..." Soda cried. "wa! we can't play with him today!"  
>"Soda, grow up!" Darry laughed. "what was his tempature?"<br>"o-n-e h-u-n-d-r-a-d." Soda spelled out.

"Ponyboy..." Darry actually looked sorry for me, usually he's hollaring at me for not paying attention or somthing like that. It really bugs the crap out of me. I can be just walkin' minding my own business and then walk into a door or somthing, and he'll yell at me. It's not like I ment to do it on purpose...

"I feel fine." I argued.

"Ponyboy...I know you feel fine" Darry said. "but lets take precaution on this, just go to bed early tonight, take two asprins then if you feel fine in the morning, we'll forget all about this, okay?"

"kay'" I said.

I did just what Darry told me, I took two asprins and went to bed early.  
>I felt hot and sticky. I really didn't wanna' get sick.<p>

* * *

><p>YAY!<p>

My first Outsiders story!  
>please, R&amp;R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...<br>:)


	2. Chapter 2 monday

**Hello! Everyone! This is my first outsiders fanfic, (treat me nicely) I've written more stories on South Park then I do any other story. But I do love the outsiders and I was thinking, I could give this a try. Please, this is my first outsiders story, I am FRAGILE. I BREAK EASILY! well, I like this story, but I'll only continue if people review...**

**Hope u all like!  
>:)<strong>

**Rating: T (for strong language coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Monday-migraines <strong>

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up feeling like shit.  
>but, I really needed to get to school, I have a math test that's worth seventy-five percent of my grade for the trimester of the year. I didn't want Darry hollering at me. but, the second I opened my eyes, a sharp pain went threw my head, I was hot, and had a...hangover? no, it couldn't of been, I never drank, hell I never took a look at beer!<p>

Still I woke up and got out of bed, Soda was making breakfast with Darry. So, being the smart-ass I am, I got dressed and ready for school. I put on a light blue mussle shirt, and grey faded-out pants, if they saw me dressed and ready for school, then surly they wouldn't make me stay home.

Reality check, big time when I walked in the kitchen.  
>"Ponyboy!" Soda shouted, (which I wish he wouldn't of done) "your face is a red as the devil's ass!" Soda pointed out. Even Darry gave me a glare, accept his eyes were wide.<br>"I feel fine" I stood my ground, no way was I missing this test!  
>"Ponyboy...come here..." Darry instructed. One thing about Darry is, when he says jump, you don't say how high, you just jump. So, reluctantly, I walked over to him.<p>

"Pony...your hotter then you were last night, get to bed."  
>WHAT? I went into the den to look at myself in on of my mother's old mirrors, I was beat red. I looked like I was blushing, actually, but still, I was red.<p>

"but, Darry..please...don't make me stay home." Usually, I wouldn't mind staying home, because of the Socs at school, I didn't feel like putting up with their bullshit, (well, none of us greasers do) today.  
>"No, buts Pony, plus Soda has the day off. so I'm sure you wont mind staying home." And with that Darry went for the phone calling me in. I growled. I didn't want to stay home! I know I sound like a bitch on her period, but it's true! I didn't want to stay home!<p>

Darry left for work a few minutes after seven-fifty. When he was to leave, Two-Bit and Johnny came.  
>"come on Pony! we're late as it is!" I know I refused that I was sick, but I still had a migraine. Soda, seeing that I was in pain from Two-Bit yelling, stared at Two-Bit. "He's sick, leave him alone, he ain't goin' to school today"<br>"you want me to bring his homework home? knowing the teachers at school, they dump a load of homework on us.." Johnny offered. Johnny was my best friend, good ol' Johnny.  
>"sure" Soda smiled.<p>

Two-Bit was pissed that he had to waste extra gas to come pick me up, but left without me. I guess. I was currently in a new set of Pj's and curled up in the covers in mine and Soda's bed.  
>"Honey? you need anything?" Soda asked.<br>"no." I answered.  
>"you sure?"<br>"yes..."  
>"you positive?"<br>"yes..."  
>"Ponyboy Curtis! you know better then to use a condom when having sex, now look at us, we gotta'-another small mouth to feed!" Soda joked.<p>

I had to laugh, leave it up to Soda to cheer me up.

I guess Soda like having me for company. Because he stayed in my room with me the entire day, holding me, telling me stories about mom and dad...that I never knew, telling me secrets, (and forcing me to tell some of my own) and making sure I got rest.  
>I guess, being sick isn't so bad, but I really wish I could of taken that math test, but my illness only got worse threw out the day. I came down with strept-throt.<p>

This was Monday night.  
>I was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs with the thermometer in my mouth with Darry staring at me. "you gonna' take a picture?" I asked.<br>"don't talk back to me kid brother" he said.  
>I rolled my eyes. After two minute, he took the temp. out of my motuh. "100.2 degrees..." he read.<br>"go back to bed Ponyboy.."  
>"fine" I said horsely.<br>"take a hot bath!" Darry commanded.

Once again, I'm off to do what Darry tells me, I don't mind, atleast he cares enough about me being sick then Johnny's parents, or Dally's parents ever would.

I sighed, but after my bath, I saw a bowl of hot soup, made by Darry waiting for me.  
>"thanks Darry..." I said.<p>

* * *

><p>YAY!<p>

My first Outsiders story!  
>please, R&amp;R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...<br>:)

See? Darry is a good older brother...Soda too!  
>I'll have more...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 tuesday

**Wow! I'm surprised, I've had more people wanting up-dates on my Outsider's story, then any of my South Park stories...(which makes me a little sad)...But, I'm glad everyone likes this! I will continue...if I can get up in the double digets for rivews...K? everyone cool with that? **

**Oh, and another thing: Dallas and Johnny are alive in my story...(which I know everyone likes to hear that)  
><strong>

**Hope u all like!  
>:)<strong>

**Rating: T (for strong language coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Tuesday's two-year-old tantrum <strong>

**Ponyboy's POV**

I couldn't sleep last night, My head hurt so much. I had two nightmares. One was I saw both my brother's dying in a hospital and the other dream, I was out with Johnny and we were jumped by a bunch of the Socs'. I finally gave up at six-thirty.

I decided to make some food, maybe thats all I needed. But Darry wouldn't let me out of bed today. I was m-a-d. MAD! I wanted to make my test up before it was too late.  
>"No, Ponyboy..." Darry said. "get to bed." I was mad now.<br>Darry made Two-Bit watch me. All we did was watch TV. "you don't look sick"  
>"I don't feel sick"<br>"then why you home?"  
>"I don't know, that's Darry and Soda's answer." I said. He cocked an eyebrow but when back to watching TV.<p>

Dally came over today. Good old Dally, secretly making you feel like shit, but you can't say jack in responce.  
>"Hey, Dallas..." Two-Bit asked.<br>"what?" Dally snapped.  
>"your uncle Jack, helps you off your horse..."<br>after a minute pause, Dally speaks up. "so?"

"would you help your uncle...jack-off?" Then Two-Bit started laughing, even when Dallas was punching him in the gut, and pinning him to the ground. I sighed then went back to watching TV. Two-bit and Dally stopped fighting when Darry came home. I told Darry that I was feeling much better, I even brought him the thermometer to take my temp.

"Sorry, Pony, you are still high, get back to bed."  
>I was shocked. This has gone far enough!<br>"Darry, Pony, we're goin' to bucks, tell Soda to meet us there" Dally said. with Two-bit following him.  
>"will do." Darry said.<p>

After they left, I was still standing in the kitchen. Darry turned to see me still standing, not obaying him.  
>"Ponyboy Curtis! get to bed!" He said.<br>"no..." I said, just above a whisper.  
>Darry looked at me. "What? I said get to be Ponyboy!"<br>"Why should I? your not my dad! I don't haveta' listen to you!"  
>"oh, yes you do! because if I send you to school sick the state will put you in a boy's home so fast it'll make your head spin!" Darry threatened.<p>

"I don't care anymore! I wish they would! so I don't haveta' see, hear or look at you!" I shouted. "I hate you! I wish you would leave me alone!" I hollered at Darry, like a two-year-old soc would if it didn't get what it wanted. I stomped into my room. Darry didn't bother to come after me. I guess he got it threw his fat-head that I wanted to be left alone. Soda came home, but he only opened the door every hour to check on me. When he did he just smiled, and left. I guess Darry told him to leave me alone...

Around six that night, I became light-headed, I put my night-clothing on and went to bed.  
>I really hate getting sick...<p>

* * *

><p>YAY!<p>

please, R&R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...  
>:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Wensday

**Wow! I'm surprised, I've had more people wanting up-dates on my Outsider's story, then any of my South Park stories...(which makes me a little sad)...But, I'm glad everyone likes this! I will continue...if I can get up in the double digets for rivews...K? everyone cool with that? **

**Oh, and another thing: Dallas and Johnny are alive in my story...(which I know everyone likes to hear that)  
><strong>

**Hope u all like!  
>:)<strong>

**Rating: T (for strong language coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Wensday wobblings &amp; Johnnycake <strong>

**Ponyboy's POV**

I don't know what the fuck I had anymore, My throt hurt, and my head (not so much but still) hurt.  
>I didn't talk to Darry at all this morning. But somthing happened when I tried to stand up, as if my legs were made of jello, I fell to the floor.<br>"Hey! I can't get up!" I yelled, thats right. Soda and Darry have work. And I'm alone...shit! I tired getting up, but my legs kept me down. I was in my bedroom. I must of been waiting for about twenty minutes, when the door opened.  
>"Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.<br>"Johnny! in here!" I called.

Johnny came to the doorway of mine and Soda's room. "Ponyboy! what are you doing?" He asked.  
>"I can't get up, Johnny" I whined.<br>Johnny sighed, and held my waist, I grabbed on to the side of the bed. "Damn Pony, what kind of illness do you have?" He asked me. I didn't know.

Johnny helped me onto my bed.  
>"are you okay, Ponyboy?" He asked me. I shook my head no. Johnny went into the kitchen and brought me somthing to eat.<br>"Ponyboy, I don't wanna' leave you like this, can I stay here?"  
>"yes, Johnny, you can always stay here, unless you turn your back on us and become a Soc"<br>"like that'll ever happen!" Johnny laughed.

Johnny stayed by me the whole day. I read him Gone With The Wind, and we slept a lot too.  
>I liked having Johnny stay by me. It was a nice feeling, Johnny is my best friend, and I need a best frined at the moment. Accept, When I was about to go to sleep, I kept on waking up because I felt itchy.<p>

Darry came home at about five. So Johnny left. I complained to Darry that my whole body was itching.  
>"where, Pony? where does it itch?"<br>I complained about my back, so he asked me to lift my shirt so he could see my back.

"Oh...Ponyboy...you have chicken pox..." Darry sounded really sorry for me.  
>Chickenpox!...shit! I tried to walk again today, but my legs felt really weak. Darry told Soda to cancel his plans with Steve.<br>"soda, you can't go out tonight...I'm sorry"  
>"Why? is somthing wrong?" Soda asked.<br>"yeah...ponyboy has chicken pox..."

I was happy that Soda was taking care of me now, Darry had to work a night shift. I felt bad for Darry, but Soda was my favriote peoson (right next to Johnny). I had a bath...but it had oatmeal in it. "after that, I'll put calamine lotion on your back." Soda said.  
>It felt really good on my back. The lotion. Darry was right, soda could put anyone to sleep with his backrubs...thats what happened to me.<p>

I wish my illness would leave...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, no! Ponyboy has my childhood illness! <strong>  
><strong>:( <strong>  
><strong>shocker! only your rivews can make him better!<strong>

**please, R&R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...**  
><strong>:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 thursday

**Wow! I'm surprised, I've had more people wanting up-dates on my Outsider's story, then any of my South Park stories...(which makes me a little sad)...But, I'm glad everyone likes this! I will continue...if I can get up in the double digets for rivews...K? everyone cool with that? **

**Oh, and another thing: Dallas and Johnny are alive in my story...(which I know everyone likes to hear that)  
><strong>

**Hope u all like!  
>:)<strong>

**Rating: T (for strong language coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Thursdays-Ice-cream, backrubs and apologies<strong>

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry stayed home with me today. while Soda went to work again. Darry and Soda had chicken Pox when they were little, but I never got it. I knew that the older you are when you have chicken pox, the worse it is, if you are in your twenties and have chicken pox you could die. I do pay attention in health class. Unlike the mother fuckin' Socs in the back of the room spitting spit wads at me.

I laied in bed all day, I read- and re-read my book already...twice.

Darry came in around lunch time. I was finished with my soup and was currently itching my back.  
>"Ponyboy! stop scraching!" He said. "I know it itches, but you haveta' stop!"<br>I glared at Darry. but obayed. I was in no mood to get on his bad side. Darry had somthing behind his back. I tried to see what it was, but he kept on moveing so I couldn't see what he had.

"Ponyboy, I think you'll like this..." Darry said. "take off your shirt and lay down on you stomach."  
>I had no idea what Darry was about to do, but I reluctantly did what I was told.<br>"what are ya' gonna' do?" I asked.  
>"put lotion on your back." he said.<p>

I thankded Darry that the lotion worked...for about five minutes.  
>SLAP! Darry slapped my hand. "don't scratch yourelf!" I smiled...I went to bed, but I was mad...it was hot in here!<br>The weatherman said it would reach ninty-degrees tomorrow...

I hope it doesn't

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, no! Ponyboy has my childhood illness! <strong>  
><strong>:( <strong>  
><strong>shocker! only your rivews can make him better!<strong>

**please, R&R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...**  
><strong>:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 friday

**Wow! I'm surprised, I've had more people wanting up-dates on my Outsider's story, then any of my South Park stories...(which makes me a little sad)...But, I'm glad everyone likes this! I will continue...if I can get up in the double digets for rivews...K? everyone cool with that? **

**Oh, and another thing: Dallas and Johnny are alive in my story...(which I know everyone likes to hear that)  
><strong>

**Hope u all like!  
>:)<strong>

**Rating: T (for strong language coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Friday hugs.<strong> 

**Normal P.O.V**

Ponyboy Curtis was mad. He wasn't happy that he was sick with something that would take for ever to cure and that he missed an important test that Darry might holler at him for missing later on. 

Ponyboy sighed. It was a really hot day today and Ponyboy really didn't like it when it was hot outside. Well, he did and he didn't, he liked it when it was hot outside so him and Soda could piss off Darry by throwing water balloons at him.  
>And Ponyboy didn't like it when it was hot was when the temperature got up to ninety and you are sick. No one likes that. The heat was making Ponyboy mad. Any little thing would tick Ponyboy off.<p>

"Damn it!" Ponyboy hollered when he dropped his book. "Why the fuck does this happen?" he sounded like Dallas at times.  
>Ponyboy sighed. There were red spots all over him and he could barley walk, his legs had spasms.<p>

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

I wanted to get up to use that bathroom, but it was difficult. I fell at least three times on my way there! Not to mention I had three nightmares when trying to sleep! Why am I mad? I don't know! I just am! Darry came home to check on me and I snapped at him.  
>"Ponyboy! Are you okay? I'm on my lunch break I wanted to check on you before heading back to work." Darry said. I was mad now…Darry complains that he doesn't put enough hours into his job so I yelled at him.<p>

"Why don't you go back to your job?" I yelled. "You like it there more then here!" Darry stared at me. I think he was hurt. I don't care that he was. I was hurting, I didn't feel good, I wanted to finish my math test! That is all I wanted to do!  
>"Just go Darry, grab something to eat, and walk away!" I yelled.<br>I guess Darry could sense that I was in a bad mood. He grabbed a sandwich and left.  
>I yelled at Soda when he came home. <p>

"What the hell do you want with me?" I yelled.  
>"Ponyboy…baby, are you okay?"<br>"no!" I sound like a girl on her period. I didn't know what else to do, I felt crappy, I was hurting, I'm tired…I think this is how Darry feels at times. I didn't know what else to say, so I just let my tears flow down my cheeks.  
>"I'm sorry, Soda…but I just hurt…" Soda could see that I was hurting, bad. Soda came over to me and sat next to me on the couch.<p>

"Come here, baby…" He wrapped his arms around my body. I cried into his chest. What else was there to do? I couldn't even go to the bathroom, that's how bad I hurt!

Darry came home, just to see me cry some more.  
>"Ponyboy? Are you okay?" He asked. "I was worried about you all day…" even after I yelled at him? Darry came over and sat next to me and joined in our group hug.<br>"Ponyboy…I'm sorry you hurt…Really, I do give a hang if you hurt like this. I know Soda and I aren't around you much…but you need to tell us if you feel mad or something, we might not be therapists, but we're your brothers…and we love you" Darry said. I looked up at Darry, and even though tears ran down my face, I beamed at him. I'm happy Darry could say something that nice to me.

Darry and Soda helped me into bed.  
>"thanks…I'm sorry I acted like a bitch on her-"<br>"on her period…" Soda and Darry said at the same time.  
>I smiled. "that's it…" Darry smiled. "if you go near Dallas, you are grounded." Darry laughed.<br>"Dallas didn't say that" Soda pointed out.  
>"it was Two-Bit." I said. <p>

"figures…" Darry said.  
>For the first time in a long time, I went to sleep. And was happy that I didn't have any nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> only your rivews can make ponyboy better!<strong>

**please, R&R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...**  
><strong>:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Saturday

**Wow! I'm surprised, I've had more people wanting up-dates on my Outsider's story, then any of my South Park stories...(which makes me a little sad)...But I'm glad everyone enjoys it!**

**I NEED PEOPLE READING MY SOUTH PARK STORIES!**

**Please...read those stories too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Saturday's...gulp...doctor shots<br>**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

I didn't have any nightmares in over a week!

Darry and Sodapop are glad to hear that. Darry wanted to experiment somthing tonight. Sodapop and I were standing in the hallway leading up to the stairs to our bed rooms.

"Pony...Darry is just experimenting...so even if you do have a nightmare..I want you to come running into my room got that savvy?"  
>I nodded, still having chicken pox on my face. Two-Bit came over noticing I had chicken pox laughed at me. Darry almost socked him in the face when he started on the nicknames. My chickenpox look like I had acne...(which oddly I never get...) so he started calling my Pimmple-boy, asking to see my back to check for<br>"Back-nee" It was horrible...then Two-bit turned on Mickey and left me the hell alone.

But Two-Bit STOPPED calling me names...Dally didn't. Pissed the fuck outa' me!

Anyway. Darry had the idea...That if Soda slept in his room, and left me alone for the night, Darry wanted to see if I still had nightmares. Sounded alright to me.

"Goodnight Pony-boy...night Darry"  
>"good night Soda...Night Darry!"<br>"night Ponyboy and Soda..."

we all said ur goodnights and went for a night-time of experimenting.

**(A/N wow, that sounded wrong...)**

I woke up to the sunlight shining on my (sigh...still chicken-pox covered) face. I smiled. I didn't have a nightmare!  
>I ran into Darry's room, like a kid would run into his parent's room on chirstmas morning. "Darry! Darry!" I jumped on his bed.<br>"ugh!" Darry shot up. "Ponyboy! are you okay?"

"Darry! no nightmares!" I smiled. Darry stared at me with wide eyes...for about a minutes then smiled.  
>"well, thats good to hear." He smiled.<br>"Wow! I'm so damn happy!" I was happy.  
>"good...keep it up...cuz your going to the doctors to get a shot."<p>

"yea!I'm going to the doctors-wait that?" I said.

Darry started laughing.  
>"are you serious?" I asked.<br>"yup, come on, lets get dressed." He seemed to be serious, because he went to go tell Soda to get up and that he was taking me to the doctors. Damn...I was having a good day too!

"I'M NEVER GOING TO THE DOCTORS FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" I hollered at the top of my lungs when we returned home.  
>"oh, come on Ponyboy, it wasn't that bad..." Darry said.<br>"uhh...news flash..." I held up my arm, it had a band-aid on it. "so?" Darry asked.  
>"so? it hurt!" I whined.<p>

Darry smiled. "you do belong in a tree Ponyboy..."  
>"huh?" I asked, what was he talking about.?<br>"you are a nut." Darry laughed.

Wow...but the shot was for my chicken pox. My legs didn't feel like Jello all too much. and I could walk and run like I used to. I smiled. Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad.  
>Soda came home from work around three, Dally Johnny and Two-Bit showed up. My chicken-pox were dying down. And my face was cleared up by tonight.<br>"Nice to see you washed your face...Ponyboy, your zits are gone!" Two-Bit joked.  
>I growled.<br>"aw...we can't play connect the dots..." Dally whined. Two-Bit and Dallas cracked up laughing.

"aw shut up! it's not funny! they itched like hell!" I said.  
>"Aw...bitch on her period!" Dallas shouted.<br>"Dallas!" Darry shouted. I told him I learned that saying from Dally. 

* * *

><p><strong>oh...look Ponyboy's illness is going away! more reviews! <strong>

**AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MY SOUTH PARK STORIES!**

**please, R&R no flames...or telling me that my grammer or spelling sucks. I already know that, don't remind me...**  
><strong>:)<strong>


End file.
